Food Fight
by cg2006
Summary: Flying peas...this means war...FOOD FIGHT! An uproar at Sora's school! KHII, AU, one shot


**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS...THEy PWN YOU!!!** This was going to be in my drabble, "A Sora's Life for Me" but I wanted to see if more people would read it if I posted it as a oneshot separately. I really like this one myself. Based on something that happened today, but not to me.

* * *

_(scene: ordinary day in a high school cafetorium. Hundreds of students are crowded together, eating their lunch at little round tables in their own little pods.)_

Somewhere off to the side of the cafetorium, two tables are put together somehow, despite the fact that they are round. Seated there are people: four brunettes (Sora, Olette, Rai? and Pence), five blondes (Roxas, Hayner, Demyx, Seifer and Namine), two redheads (Axel and Kairi), and two people with unusual silver hair (Riku and Fuu). Sora sits in between Riku and Roxas who are currently holding a staring contest with each other. Olette tutors Pence, occasionally taking a bite of salad inbetween math problems. Pence munches on a hamburger. Hayner steals a french fry. Axel sits next to Roxas but is paying attention to Demyx, who is strumming an air guitar to teach Axel some new chords. Namine decides to obsess over drawing Fuu this week. Fuu looks annoyed, but continues reading through her book. Seifer listens to Rai's weird anecdotes("-y'know?")

Suddenly Hayner yells "Ow!" He was pelted in the back of the head with a pea that bounced off unseen. It's job was done, now it was time for it to get squashed later on. Olette looks up from the math book. "What's up?" Hayner rubs the back of his head. "I swear I felt something hit my head..." Pence suddenly notices his tray of french fries was gone. He glares at Hayner who is still puzzled over what could have possibly hit his head.

Roxas blinks. Riku laughs "Ha, I win!" He takes Roxas's cheeseburger. "I thought I felt something hit me though...was it a pea?" Riku is about to take a big bite when he feels something hit his forehead. He looks up, startled, but seeing no disturbance, he finally takes his long awaited bite, savoring the flavor.

Fuu turns a page in her book when she sees something green fly into it and drop down into her lap. It is a pea. It left a greenish yellow smear on the page. Fuu is angry. She drops her book down on the table and whips around, a dangerous aura surrounds her. Namine leans over peering at the ruined page. "My what a nice color..." she says.

Seifer watches Rai struggle as he counts all the peas that have pelted their friends. "One...two..." He holds up his fingers as he counts. "Three..." Seifer offers generously. Rai snaps back "I'm not stupid, I just have short term memory loss, y'know?!" Seifer rolls his eyes. Something hits his cheek. "Dude, what the heck?!"

Axel and Demyx have leaned back in their chairs, black clunky boots propped up on the table where there wasn't any food. Their hands imitate each other's by both strumming an invisible guitar. Their eyes are closed and they both are humming quietly. Something is shot at the both of them, awakening them from their fantasy. "Someone threw corn at me..." Demyx observed. "Someone threw a fricking _carrot _at me!" Axel cried. They both looked at each other and nodded. "This means war...FOOD FIGHT!!" they roar. (1)

Demyx picked up a spoon and flung Roxas's applesauce at the table next to them, where he thought the food came from. Axel picks up a spork. "Awesome," Demyx encourages. Axel also flings applesauce from Roxas. "I was gonna eat that..." Roxas whines. He sees what Axel and Demyx had done and decided to join also flinging applesauce at the table next to them.

Fuu is still angry at who decided to destroy her book. "You will pay!" she screams, and dumps her tray on the person behind her. Some of the applesauce and peas swished off of the tray and landed on the table in front of Namine. She looks around and somehow pulled out a fork from an invisible pocket and moves the peas around in the applesauce, making a smiley face. (2) She smiles.

Pence is very bored with the tutoring. He sees the chaos stirring and picks up Olette's salad that still had some lettuce, croutons, cheese and ranch dressing in it and threw it also. It landed on one poor unfortunate girl's face. Olette covers her mouth with her hand to hide her horror and laughter. Hayner does not want to be left out. He picks up Pence's half eaten hamburger and hurls it at a bunch of preps who screeched when one of their $300 outfits was ruined by the meat and ketchup beautifully smearing the expensive fabric. Namine looks for the source of the scream and claps delightedly at the artwork by Hayner. "Good job!" she shouts to him, he grins and gives her a thumbs up.

Unfortunately, the happy chaos ended soon. Ansem the Principal yelled when the girl had screamed. The whole cafetorium when silent. Principal's face is red from yelling and he orders Sora's lot to the office. They were sent home for the rest of the day. As soon as they leave, the whole cafetorium explodes with quiet chattering. The prep sobs at her disasterous clothes. The girl who had Olette's salad on her face decides she would get that salad for lunch on Monday. This was a school day to remember.

Xigbar and Luxord, the two custodians, lean on their mops and chuckled to each to each other. "I knew they was gonna do it." Luxord insisted. "I knew they was..."

* * *

(1) someone at school tried to start a food fight. Unfortunately, my back was to them so I DIDN'T get to see it. TT.TT Someone said she saw green beans flying and she had said "Ooh, confetti!" I am so sad I didn't get to see it. The whole cafetorium went deadly quiet. What has the world come to? I mean, really, the WHOLE room, with at least 200 students, was so quiet. 

(2) I made a lot of creations. First was the Jimmy Massacre I think. A paper bag in which I had drawn Roy Mustang on and then I borrowed ketchup from a girl who broke my cookie and smeared it on to make THE JIMMY MASSACRE!! Then a few days later the same girl who broke my cookie spillt water from her mouth onto a chicken patty, making it look like it was rabid. So I added a couple of peas and ketchup I think, and thus- ANGEL:3 And then...there was something else, I dont' remember, and then yesterday I didn't do anything artsy, I just made x's out of my corn.

And here, my tale ends. I had so much fun with this!! X3 SasukeEmoAvenger, I wish you were there. You could have told me about it, I didn't see it cuz my back was turned against them and they were on the other side of the room anyway. T.T Too bad you have first shift lunch, ha ha. Perhaps we should do this next year? muses


End file.
